Dreaming
by charmed-and-reckless
Summary: AU: Post Curse. Ruby and David revel in their returned memories.


The sunlight wasn't what had awoken him, despite the room being brightly lit from the large surrounding windows. David smiled to himself as he felt her leg repeatedly brushing against his, knee curled and sliding up and down over his shin. It lasted only a few moments, and then the precious bundle lying half on top of him, snuggled into the warmth of his side, had fallen back into her restful slumber. Her dark tresses were messy and tussled from their overnight activities, the crimson highlights in contrast to the natural color of her hair, which stood out against the slightly tanned skin of her bare shoulders.

They were tangled in the creamy white sheets, pulled up to preserve modesty even though that barrier had already come down ages ago.

With his arm draped around her, his fingers played with the ends of her hair, tickling over the chilled flesh of her shoulder blades; soothing just barely beneath the blanket that curved underneath her arms, framing her silhouette. Too long, he thought. It had been too long since he had felt this woman in his arms, since he had heard those breathy moans of pleasure. The night before played like a soundtrack in his mind as he felt her body rise and fall steadily; peacefully. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this complete, this whole. With the curse broken, there was much to make up for. Plenty of time to spend wrapped in the eternity of his lovers embrace.

Laughter rumbled from him when he felt her leg begin it's gentle pre-kicking motion. That, he remembered. "Red?" Voice gravelly from the guttural groans she had drawn from him repeatedly, his fingers ceased their roving in order to squeeze her shoulder, giving a light shake.

The light jostle woke her just as he repeated her name, and she smiled immediately in response, nuzzling her head against his chest, trying to mold her body into his. Although they were impossibly close, she still felt they weren't close enough.

"Hmmm, do you know how long it's been since I've heard that name?" her sultry tone mingled with a yawn. She stretched against the length of him, slipping her leg between his as she shifted above him, raising up on her hands, letting the delicious weight of her naked form to rest against his. Their lips met with a feathery light touch at first, parting to tease with tongues before she drew herself back, laying down to tuck her head beneath his chin.

After a moment of reveling in the silence, and memorizing the soft curves of her, tracing her body in his mind, the perfect arches she had performed the night before; his vigorous movements and powerful thrusts had left her legs boneless and her thighs sore. Not that she cared, it was a feeling she had missed, and the ache brought forth the memories which chased away any mild muscle cramps they might have.

"So, what was your dream about?" David inquired, smoothing his hand down along her spine, shoving the sheet down with it. He shied from the swell of her backside, fingers pressing lightly as they drew near only to dash back the way they'd come.

Ruby lifted her head to raise a brow at him, tired eyes beautiful, hair a framing her face in a way that made him ache.

"You kick in your sleep." Her cheeks turned scarlet not because of the tease, he has always called out the side effects of her curse, labeling them cute. The flush that spread across her skin was due to the flex of his thigh between her legs.

Glorious laughter left him as she bit her lower lip, eyes falling closed.

"If you must know, I was remembering." When those blue-green oculars open again, they're as hungry as a wolf, and the heat of his desire begins to spread throughout his veins like wildfire.

"Dreaming?" he chased, brushing her hair behind her ear as they traced down the line of her jaw, thumb swiping over her chin. His eyes fall below her neckline, but her body is pressed tightly against his. His sight catches the swell, and even though he's charming, he's still a man.

It was her turn to laugh, mocking her long lost lover as she lifted only slightly, trailing her lips in a fleeting touch along his jaw until she found the lobe of his ear. "Of the forests, those hot summer night's I spent with you, my prince."

He remembers those. Shivering as her teeth take a light hold, David growled as he used his weight to flip them. His hand having caught hers, he presses his palms into hers, threading their fingers together as he pushes her arms above her head, knees separating hers and she parts them willingly, idly stroking her long limbs up and down his sides.

Gazing down into her eyes, David can only smile for the happiness he feels, and sees reflected back. "Maybe we should go camping?" Her laughter is cut short when his mouth switches it's assault to her neck.

Maybe they could go camping.


End file.
